


Demimonde

by Nellblazer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Loki (Marvel), Domestic Violence, F/M, Gothic, Halloween Challenge, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: Stranded after your carriage breaks down, you and your fiancé are lost in the fog trying to find any sign of civilisation. Another carriage appears through the gloom and Mr Laufeyson invites you to stay with him until you can send for help.For @darkficsyouneveraskedfor ‘s challenge! (Sorry it got so long!)Prompts: Stranded by the side of the road/’There is no exquisite beauty though, without some strangeness in the proportion.’*Please do not replicate my work anywhere else without my express permission*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	Demimonde

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non-con, dub-con, Victorian attitudes, sexism, domestic violence, manipulation, injury, mentions of near drowning, infidelity
> 
> (Possible proof reading/grammar errors)
> 
> Happy reading!  
> \- NB xx

“Well this is quite unacceptable!” my fiancé barked, as the carriage driver desperately tried to fix the broken wheel. “In the back end of god knows where just as night is falling. How could you not bring a spare, you insufferable cretin?!”

I just walked a little further up the rocky path. Edward could be incredibly obtuse when he wanted to be and I'd only catch embarrassment from his actions. It wasn't the driver's fault. The road was littered with stones that would throw any carriage off its axis.

“And another thing!” Edward's voice was carrying farther and farther and I just wanted to run.

I didn't want to marry such a hot-tempered man but I knew I must. My family's wealth had all but been lost and the only thing of value left was our name. As much as I did not want to spend my years with a man who thought servants were little more than objects, that women should be seen and not heard and that daughters were of little use to high society, I also did not wish to see my mother and father slide into poverty and ruin.

Every time he made a remark that got my skin crawling, every time the rage boiled over, I just smiled sweetly and did whatever he asked. My tears were reserved solely for when I was alone.

There was no taming the beast that was Edward and I would be foolish to try.

“I've never experienced anything like this in my life,” Edward is behind me now, seething. “I will drive that company into the ground and build a better one. Did you hear that the wheel is unfixable? Is he expecting us to _walk_ back to London?!”

“I am sure there will be an inn around somewhere,” I wear the mask of the doting lover. “And then we can send word to get another carriage. We will be at your estate soon.”

“Not soon enough,” his hand comes around my waist, caressing the bodice. “A shame, truly but I will contain myself for a couple more nights.”

Propriety is the only thing that kept me safe for now. I knew he wanted me, wanted me in the ways that husbands want their wives but he observed a respectable stance for now. There are times I thought he would disregard them, that I would be forced to fulfil my duties early but that is the only saving grace I can attribute to him that he did not.

“A few nights is not so long,” I smile at him. “We should start walking before it gets too dark.”

“Let me get a lantern,” Edward sighs before walking to the carriage and fetching supplies.

**

Though our walk was uninteresting enough, the sun abandoned us quickly and soon I was huddled into Edward, trying to avoid tripping on rocks, sinking into the grass and keeping away from the edges of the woods.

I could barely see a few feet in front of me. The candlelight was weak in the oppressing gloom and only grew weaker as fog descended. Soon I was just blindly feeling my way, as was Edward.

“Do you hear that?” I stopped as I heard movement from behind us.

My fiancé was the quietest I have ever known him as he strained his ears before I could see his eyes go wide as he found the noise. It was getting louder.

“It's not an animal, is it?” I whisper.

“Shhh,” he bids me, still trying to work out what's approaching.

The ground is shaking a little as the disturbance grows closer and closer until, much to my surprise, Edward is shielding me behind him, that revolver he carries in his coat at the ready. I had never been more grateful that he had it than I was now.

Slowly lights start emerging through the mist and where it not for the sharp skills of the driver, we would've been trampled by the oncoming horses. Instead, they swerved, the carriage coming alongside.

Edward said nothing but kept a hold on the revolver, wary of the newcomers. There were many tales of what happened to travellers along this road and none were pleasant.

“My master wishes me to ask if you are the unfortunate party whose carriage collapsed some miles back? We were told you might still be wandering,” the driver asks.

“Yes, yes that is us,” Edward nods.

“My master offers his own transport and a bed in his manor house until you are able to recall a carriage to your original destination.”

“And who is your master?”

“Mr Laufeyson, sir, of the Laufeyson silk traders.”

It must be a familiar name because Edward pockets the gun and stands more to attention, “We would be honoured for Mr Laufeyson's help.”

The door to the carriage springs open but there is no one directly behind it. Something about the movement was off, as if it opened of its own accord.

“Come along,” Edward drags me forward and we enter the compartment. “Good evening, Mr Laufeyson.”

“Good evening,” come the soft spoken voice.

Mr Laufeyson was hidden in the shadows but leaned forward as we sat. I had never seen a more striking man. The long hair, the colour of a raven's wing was unfashionable and yet I believed this man to not care about societal aesthetics particularly. There was no stiff collar, only a relaxed one with a loose cravat the colour of emeralds, a waistcoat that was much too tailored to show off the form underneath and his overcoat hung on his shoulders like a cloak.

It was positively eccentric.

The face is what drew me to him though. Sharp angles, high cheekbones and a paleness to the skin reminiscent of moonlight. There is no exquisite beauty though, without some strangeness in the proportion. The eyes had none of the soft countenance of his other features. They were hard, hard and unyielding as his gaze took me in especially. The effect was unsettling and fascinating all at once.

I could tell Edward was less than impressed with Mr Laufeyson but he did not show it. Manners came first.

“I humbly thank you for your hospitality,” Edward nods.

“No matter,” Mr Laufeyson rests his chin on the back of his hand as he looks out of the carriage window. “These woods are very dangerous at night. Very dangerous indeed. It simply wouldn't do to have you wandering in them. Your name?”

“Edward Lyle,” he offers a hand but Mr Laufeyson doesn't take it.

“The museum owners? Yes I've heard of your family. And this woman is?”

“My fiancée.”

I am apparently undeserving of a formal introduction, which I am used to, but Mr Laufeyson's eyes flash at the vague answer. I would almost venture he was annoyed by the response.

“Does your fiancée have a name? I doubt very much I am going to address her as such the entire time you are with me,” Mr Laufeyson's tone is a little colder.

After a mumbling rendition of my name and title, Edward falls silent, emasculated. I am astonished he did not resort to anger for the chide but that must mean Mr Laufeyson was an incredibly important man that he did not wish to ire.

“A pleasure, my darling,” Mr Laufeyson reaches for my hand and I extend it to him where he kisses the back of it. “I'm Loki Laufeyson. Please, call me Loki. I do so despise the niggling formalities.”

His touch is cool, the brush of his lips like a kiss of frost and I feel my curiosity only rising about this strange man.

The rest of the journey is conducted in silence. Edward tries to engage Loki in conversation but is quickly rebutted and eventually gives up, reading from his letters as he was doing earlier in our journey.

I tried to look out of the window, to see the world outside but it was fruitless in the thick fog. It was just darkness with floating wisps of grey.

I had the uncomfortable feeling I was being watched whilst I was doing this and when I turned my gaze back, Mr Laufeyson was looking directly at me. The sensation was as if I were caught in a trap, ensnared. It was hard to look away once I was aware and he was not ashamed of being caught, in fact, it only made him bolder. His eyes dragged along my form but there was no lasciviousness to the action, only a scholarly intrigue.

“Ah, we're here,” he announces, even though I am quite sure he's never glanced outside once since I found him staring. “Forgive the state of the manor, I have not been back home in some time. Business, you see.”

“That's quite alright,” I answer without thinking.

I can feel Edward bristle next to me. I should've let him do the talking but this man...I cannot help but want to prove I am not the mouse he might take me for.

“Very good,” he smiles genially enough but I feel there is more to it. “Shall we? Your trunks have already been procured from the broken carriage. My lady, unfortunately yours was ruined but I do have some clothes from my late sister in the house that I feel would fit.”

“Your generosity is appreciated,” Edward cuts in before I can. “My dear?”

It was a clear sign to stop interacting and I followed him out of the carriage but not before I saw the dark glare pass over Mr Laufeyson's features for just a moment.

The Laufeyson estate was grand and old, the manor house faded with age but still retaining its ceremony. Once inside, we are shown to two separate bedrooms, across the hallway from one another.

“As you are yet unwed,” Mr Laufeyson says simply when Edward looks quite scandalised. “It wouldn't do, would it, to share bedchambers?”

“Oh...of course not,” Edward coughs, distinctly ruffled.

“I am retiring to bed myself. I shall see you in the morning. Ring the bell should you need assistance in the night,” Loki disappears down the corridor.

“What a strange fellow. I don't like him much,” Edward murmurs once he's sure our host is truly gone.

“He is providing us with accommodation, Ed,” I remind him. “He could've left us on the road. You could be more grateful.”

“And you could do with knowing your place a little more,” he rounds on me. “Don't you dare speak out of turn again. I shall not be one of those husbands with a nag for a wife. A few more days and I can properly expunge the attitude from you.”

“Forgive me. It has been a long journey,” I bow my head so he can't see the spark of defiant rage in my eyes. “And I was so terribly frightened in the fog.”

“Of course you were. Now, go to bed,” Edward pushes me lightly to the door.

Once I'm in the safety of a room without my fiancé, the mask can slip away and I am myself again. I listen for the snores across the hall before I finally let my true feelings out.

“You utter addle pate!” I hiss against the door, as if he were right there with me. “You vile duke of limbs! Oh I shall wait with baited breath for the day I am able to poison your tea and rid, not only myself of your boorish form but also the world. I shall dance on your grave so you will hear my footsteps in the afterlife!”

“ _Well_ , I've never heard such vitriol before,” comes a dark chuckle from the corner. “Very entertaining.”

I whirl around to see Mr Laufeyson in one of the chairs by the window. I have no idea how he was able to enter without me realising.

“Mr Laufeyson!” I clap my hand over my mouth.

“Oh please, Loki. I insist,” he waves dismissively. “And do not worry yourself. I won't tell your ill-mannered oik of a fiancé what you said. Frankly, I have half a mind to give you some poison to get you started.”

“What are you doing here? This is improper.”

“Perhaps but I know this house and I know its secrets. I used them to get here undetected but you, my dear, are fascinating to me.”

“I am?”

“I've never seen so much controlled anger and hate in a person before. You truly despise him, don't you?” he gets up, walking closer to me where I step back to get away. “I could tell you're one of those women who has true spirit. Is it the money that makes you crush it down? There are better men than Edward Lyle to marry if you wanted to make your accounts healthier.”

“None that would marry me, sir,” my back is against the door.

“And whyever not?”

“I am...I....” it's hard to form the words. “I am not a good marriage prospect.”

“Because you have no wealth?” he comes up close, so close I can feel the tickle of his breathing against my skin. “A man would not care about that for such a pretty thing as yourself so I can only assume.....oh, _oh_ you're impure, aren't you? There will be no staining on _your_ sheets once wed.”

“Mr Laufeyson, I-”

But his hand shoots out to grab my jaw, fingers pressing into the skin, “- _Loki_. If I have to remind you again, it won't go well for you. So that's it. The woman with spirit has _too much_ spirit for high society. Tell me, did you like it?”

“Like what?” I'm too shocked to move.

“Did you like it when a man was between your legs?” his tone drops to something more predatory. “Did you moan for him like a common harlot?”

“This is not appropriate in the slightest!” I push him back and he lets go with a chuckle. “Please leave the room or I shall scream.”

“You seem to think I would be afraid of the consequences if your fiancé found me here but I assure you, I am not,” his lips brush against my cheek. “Nevertheless, I shall go. I will say that before your stay is over, you will be back to your brightest flame again. That I guarantee.”

He snuffs out the candle and the room plunges into darkness. I cannot see even the faintest shape as my eyes try to adjust before I hear a click and then I am quite sure I'm finally alone.

I changed quickly, getting in the bed before trying to will my whirring mind to sleep. Although I was scared, although Mr Laufeyson had overstepped several boundaries, I was curious to know what he meant and god help me, that was the most time I'd spent freely talking in months.

**

The breakfast next morning was stilted.

Mr Laufeyson insisted on taking it out on the veranda since the day had cleared to sparkling sunshine. It appears he cared less about convention than I first thought because he was sat in his night robe, sipping tea without a care for modesty. His thighs kept making appearances whenever he shifted positions and I am absolutely certain he was doing it deliberately.

Edward, for his part, tried to be civil but he was reaching his limit of politeness with how often Loki stalled the conversation before it began.

“I think my fiancé and I will be going for a walk around your grounds. Stretch our legs after the long journey,” Edward announces.

“By all means, my house is yours and by extension, the land. I do insist you keep away from the river though. Frightfully dangerous, deceptive. The current is very strong and the bank is weak. One little...tumble and you'll be swept away,” Loki addresses this more to myself, like he was hinting at some subterfuge between us.

I said nothing.

“Of course, thank you,” I'm led away.

Loki just raises one amused eyebrow before picking up a book and letting the robe fall completely open so I see a brief glimpse of his entire body. Quickly, I avert my gaze.

It's almost a relief to be far away when we hit the treeline, until Edward pushes me against an oak, absolute fury in his eyes.

“Why is he talking to you?” he snarls. “He should be addressing me but it's always you. Don't think I haven't noticed. Are you inviting his attentions? Do you like him?”

“Ed, I've done nothing! I was with you in the carriage and with you here. You collected me from my room in the morning. What could I possibly have have done?”

I can see he wants to argue but can't think of a good argument as to why, “Very well. You will not look at him any more. The man is entirely strange and I've already sent a letter demanding a new carriage. It should be here the day after tomorrow. God, I can't stand this place.”

He lets me go, pacing like a madman as he tries to sort through his own feelings. I've never seen him this agitated before and it didn't bode well for me. I would have to curb my behaviour more than usual.

“Preposterous,” he's muttering to himself. “Absolutely preposterous that he's so highly thought of. No shame whatsoever. Leering over another man's property. You'll wear the highest collar gown you can tonight at dinner and no bodice. Be as plain as you can be. That'll dissuade him.”

“I can only wear what he's provided me. My clothes were lost,” I remind him.

“A likely story. Planned this I expect. Look how tightly it fits you across the chest. You look like you belong in a back alley.”

“Edward!”

“Only I should see you like this. It's insulting,” he grimaces before pacing too far near the river.

In a flash of mud, Edward disappears from sight to be replaced by shooting droplets of water as they rise into the air. Loki wasn't lying about the river, he was already some feet away from me with the current and desperately trying to swim back.

“Help!” he cries, going under for a moment.

I'm ashamed to say I struggled with myself, wondering if I should go to his aid for a lot longer than should've crossed my mind. I had to reason with myself that we were not yet married and if he died now, I'd be left with nothing but even more shame.

I ran alongside him, in front of him until I could fetch a branch broken from a nearby tree and hold it out. He caught it, the wood almost breaking but I slowly dragged him out until he fell in a heap in the silt.

“I need to leave this place,” he splutters, coated in mud, clothing stuck to his body. “I need to go. We will find somewhere else to stay.”

“Ed, we can't. There may not be a place for miles,” I try to reason.

“Damn it all! I cannot stay in this...this death trap! I either risk my life in his grounds or risk his lewd gaze on you in the house. I will not have it!”

Before I can do anything, he's pushed past me where I fall into the mud myself, marring the pretty green dress and just know he's off to confront Mr Laufeyson. I scramble up, the sodden skirt weighing me down as I chased after him.

Loki was in the same position we'd left him in, reclining in his chair but thankfully he was fully covered. He puts his book down when he sees Edward approaching and looks genuinely surprised.

“Did you not heed my warnings?” he asks.

“Yes I heeded them!” Edward explodes. “What an incredible amount of good they do when I was not on the bank itself before it collapsed!”

Loki gets up, bowing his head, “Accept my deepest apologies, I had no idea the surrounding earth had eroded so badly. Let me fetch my chambermaid to help you get cleaned up. I am terribly sorry this happened. I'll fetch you some brandy so you can warm up.”

At the display of hospitality, Edward softens a little but only because the chambermaid summoned by the small tinkling bell happened to be extremely comely. I should've felt annoyance at that but I felt relief instead. She would draw his attention for a while.

I am left alone with Mr Laufeyson as the two traipse to a side entrance where the servants' quarters are. I meet his gaze firmly, without fear.

“I never thought you'd actually attempt it,” he laughs. “Or was his impromptu bath a happy accident?”

“An accident.”

“But you hesitated?”

“I....”

“You hesitated,” he confirms with a grin. “You are fascinating, my lady. Let's get you out of those wet clothes or you'll catch a fever.”

He's already coming around to unlace the back of the gown and I flinch away.

“Here?!” I hiss.

“You'll get mud on my carpets and they're expensive,” Loki replies simply. “I can direct you to the downstairs bath where I am very sure you can take care of yourself then but I must insist you disrobe here. I can have the dress washed and dried on the grounds. I am not asking you to remove your shift, only the gown.”

“Fine,” I agree, feeling on the back foot once again. “But if Edward sees this, he will lose his temper completely.”

“I'm aware. He does have a rather vast well for rage, doesn't he?” he picks apart the lace until I'm able to get free. “Even more reason you should not marry him.”

“What choice do I have, Mr Laufeyson?”

Before I can get away, his arm encircles me, pulling me into him until my back is flush to his chest. I can feel his mouth close to my ear.

“There's always another choice, my dear. One that's holding you right now. You think I care that you're not unblemished? A virgin is a dreadful bed partner. I like a woman with experience and I like a woman who fights back and you, I think, are both. You needn't pretend to be some foppish waif with me. Be who you are. You know I'm rich and I could provide for you _and_ your family.”

“But you are also impertinent, Mr Laufeyson,” I break free, spinning around and slapping him across the face. “And do not deign to touch me again without my permission, which you shall not get.”

“Yet,” he touches his cheek where it is reddening slightly.

Far from being affronted, he is enjoying this. This man was strange indeed.

“Never,” I point.

“The bath is through the hall and second door on the left. Don't worry, I won't peek. It is very tempting but I'm not completely uncouth.”

I don't want to show him he's rattled me so I walk rather than sprint to the bath but I get the distinct impression that my show of defiance is only drawing his interest more. I could not win whatever path I took it seemed.

I made sure to bolt the door before cleaning myself up, using a spare robe once I was entirely fresh once again. I felt like a child playing hide and seek as I peered around the doorway, trying to see if Mr Laufeyson was anywhere close before haring off to my room.

It wasn't until I heard the slight moan from Edward's door that I stopped in my tracks. A feminine cry joined it very shortly afterwards and I turned the handle only to see Mr Laufeyson's chambermaid on her knees and her face buried in Edward's lap.

“I'm guess you wish to stay a little while longer,” I say sternly and he jumps in surprise, pushing the girl away who just quickly scurries out of the room.

“It was nothing,” Edward stands up, tucking himself away. “Every man is allowed his fun before marriage. It is not like you're performing your duties early, is it? Once we are wed, there will be no one else. If the rumours are true, I won't _need_ anyone else but for now, I was frustrated and she was willing. You cannot be angry at me.”

“Can't I?” I fold my arms. “You humiliate me in another man's home and cast aspersions upon my past as well. I think I'll retire to my room for the night. Do not come for me.”

And he didn't.

I spent my evening in my room but I wasn't upset at Edward's infidelity, I was upset that he intended to be faithful once we were married. I had hoped to push a young woman into his path, to encourage him to stray because I was not sure I could lie under a man I despised that much for the rest of my life. My lies had their limit.

Eventually I heard him go to bed once again and closed my eyes. I was terribly hungry and thirsty but I was so in the grip of melancholy that I couldn't muster myself to go downstairs to the kitchens.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was gently being shaken awake. Loki was hovering over me and I bolted up, startled.

“No need for that,” he tuts. “I brought you some water and bread. You must be starving by now.”

He lays the tray next to me before lighting the nearby candles so I can see properly. True to his unusual fashions, he is not wearing a nightshirt but rather a set of dark long johns and nothing else. His bare chest was visible for me to see with the lithe muscles of his torso rippling as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“How do you keep getting in?” I take the water, the cool liquid unsticking my burning throat.

“I told you. This house has its secrets. Your fop of a fiancé told me you were unwell but I hardly think that's the case.”

“It's not your business, Mr Laufeyson.”

“ _Loki_ ,” he pulls at my ankle so some of the water slops over the glass that I'm holding onto my chin. “Don't make me waste more water because I shan't fetch you a replacement.”

“It's not your business, Loki.”

“It's my business when my chambermaid seems quite rattled. I can only assume something drastic happened so please correct me unless my assumption that Edward has harmed her is right?”

“He didn't....he didn't harm her,” I lean back in the pillows, setting the glass down. “I found them in a compromising position.”

“I see. So not only is he foul tempered and rude but he's a philanderer as well? My my, you really have struck gold,” he mocks me. “Suddenly my offer doesn't seem so terrible after all, hmm?”

“And you still wish to make it after I hit you?”

“I wish to make it even more now,” he leans over, hair curtaining either side of my face. “You are becoming yourself again and I like the woman behind the veneer.”

“I've told you not to touch me,” I shrink back into the pillow.

“And am I? Have I touched you at all?” he moves back, prowling down my body until he's hovering just over the juncture between my legs. “Have I? If I wanted to, I could take you right now and you could not do a thing to stop me. Not that you'd want to stop me in the end. Unlike most men, I have an idea of how to please a woman, in so many ways that you couldn't have even comprehended yet. Has anyone used their mouth on you? Just here?”

He nods to my core that appears to have awakened with excitement, despite my own feelings. I did not want to be stirred by his words but they were so full of promise it was hard to ignore.

“No,” I answer firmly.

“What a shame. I think you would taste like the finest fruit and I have a particular proclivity for fruit,” he motions like he's going to touch me before slinking off and sitting back on the edge of the bed again. “Anyway, I won't let the chambermaid around Edward again. She's served her purpose.”

“Purpose? What purpose?”

He says nothing but arches his eyebrow until his meaning dawns on me with startling clarity.

“You asked her to seduce Edward,” I say blankly.

“I paid her very well for it, in fact,” Loki laughs. “But now you can see _he_ is the poorer prospect and not yourself. I shall bid you goodnight. Make sure you eat. It wouldn't do to have you fainting tomorrow.”

“Do you have something planned for tomorrow?”

“My dear, I _always_ have something planned. It's how I pass the time,” he says cryptically before pulling the drapes of the four poster to block my view.

I'm not quick enough to witness where he appears from, having already disappeared by the time I fought with the heavy material.

I resolved to find out how he kept entering the room before next nightfall but for now, he was right. I should eat and keep up my strength.

**

I was late to breakfast the next morning but I joined Edward and Mr Laufeyson in a green dress with gold embroidery. All of the dresses were some shade of green it seemed.

Edward did not meet my gaze but he wasn't uncourteous to me either, drawing out a chair for me to sit in and holding my hand at the table like we were some young courting couple. I let him for appearance's sake but Mr Laufeyson grew remarkably cold towards Edward during the rest of the meal.

“How are you at the finer sports?” Loki made conversation towards my fiancé for the first time since we'd arrived. “Do you have a decent hand in archery?”

“Oh yes,” Edward lies.

He's never been one for sport unless it involves chasing women but his competitive nature was piqued. I didn't like that he was rising to the bait.

“Excellent, join me then. I normally use targets but there's some wild game in the rear of the grounds if you wished to hunt. You _do_ hunt, don't you?”

“I....of course,” Edward blusters.

“And my dear, do you shoot?” Loki asks me.

I look to Edward but he's still avoiding my eyes so I assume he won't chide me for speaking.

“Not since I was a little girl but I haven't the heart or stomach for hunting,” I daintily nibble at the eggs.

“She's rather delicate. Perhaps it be better if she looked in your library,” Edward pipes up. “She does so like to read.”

“What would you prefer?” Loki lays his silent challenge at my feet.

“I shall pick a book and I shall watch you shoot. I will do both,” I declare. “Excuse me whilst I peruse the shelves. The library is across the staircase, yes?”

“Correct. We shall see you outside.”

I have a terrible feeling when I select my reading material that something will go drastically wrong. I cannot let Loki be alone with Edward for longer than necessary lest something befalls my fiancé and I am trapped here with Mr Laufeyson. Neither man had good intentions for me but I was concerned that if I were to stay here with Loki that I might come to enjoy the attentions he was foisting upon me, that I would turn into something unseemly. He celebrated my true nature far too much, encouraged it even. What kind of woman would I be under his care?

Mercifully they appeared to be following conventional archery when I rejoined them and sat on the grass, glancing up occasionally as the thunk of the arrows interrupted me. I managed to tune out their barbed exchanges, thinly veiled under courtesy.

At least I managed to until Edward presented me with a bow. He seemed particularly ired as he helped me up.

“You should shoot. I know you can,” he thrusts the weapon into my hands. “Mr Laufeyson will let us use his carriage to go to my estate if you land the target. You are a much better shot than I am.”

“Very humbling and modest of you, good sir,” Loki nods his head. “There is no shame in your betrothed being more skilled at something.”

Edward's jaw ticks before he hisses in my ear, “Land that shot and I'll marry you as soon as we reach my house. I'll give you a year as my wife before I pay you off and you can live your separate life away from me.”

That offer was too rich to sneer at. I lined up my aim, drawing back on the arrow and feeling for the anchor point of the tension. Just as I was letting go, the bow string snapped stopping the momentum. The fletching cut at my cheek as it passed before the arrow veered to the right slightly and hit Edward in the arm. It didn't have enough power to punch through the muscle but it was still firmly lodged there.

“Ed!” I ignore the hot feeling of blood droplets that were curving down my cheek and rush to his side. “Are you alright?!”

“Damn and blast woman!” he shoves me backwards forcefully. “Are you completely useless or is lying on your back all you know how to do?!”  
“That is outrageous, Mr Lyle!” Loki is between me and Edward. “It was unfortunate but not her fault. The bow string was faulty. It is a miracle it was not worse. Had she been a poorer aim, it might have landed elsewhere upon you.”

Edward breaks off the arrow shaft before pulling the head out with difficulty and throwing it in Loki's face. It wasn't in far but he was treating it as if it were a fatal wound.

“I see what you are doing, Laufeyson,” Edward snarls. “I see you. You want my woman, well you will not have my woman. You cannot make me so reprehensible that she won't still come like a dutiful dog when called.”

“I am _not_ a hound!” I find my voice before snatching Loki's bow, grabbing an arrow and lining up another shot which hits the target dead centre. “The whole thing was an accident, Ed and you would do well to remember that and the fact I do not miss easily. Go on your wretched hunt. I wish to go back to the library after all.”

As fast as I could, I left them standing there speechless. I was reaching my limit with Edward and his disrespect. I could only take so much and still keep that sweet smiling mask in place.

Although I had my suspicions Mr Laufeyson might have been involved, bow strings sometimes snap. I couldn't lay the blame at anyone's doorstep.

Instead, I busied myself in Loki's collection, reclining on the chaise. It was some time before I was disturbed again.

“Did you realise you're injured?” Loki asks as he approaches, a cloth in one hand and a bowl in the other. “I was watching you from the door.”

“What? Oh...oh I forgot,” I touch my cheek, feeling the stickiness there, taut across the skin.

“Let me,” Loki kneels before me, wetting the cloth and dabbing at my face. “Edward is recovering in his room. He fainted somewhat at the sight of a wild badger. I don't think he was expecting it and the blood loss he had already suffered...”

“Hardly any,” I frown.

“Well...I didn't want to give my true opinion but yes, he was overdramatic. I must say, threatening him though? That was bold of you, my lady. I have no doubt you could kill him if you wanted to with that display. Your skill with a bow was beautiful.”

“I still hurt him.”

“Did you? From where I was stood it wasn't intentional,” he rinses out the cloth before dabbing again. “My tampering of the string? Now that _was_ intentional.”

“You....I _knew_ it,” I push him back. “Why?!”

“See how he resorted to violence? You really want to endure a man like that for even one year? I would only ever hurt you if you asked me to...or if I thought you'd like it.”

“Mr Laufeyson, I really think-”

But he set upon me, caging me onto the chaise and diving one hand underneath the dress. His fingers found my thigh, squeezing hard, only inches away from where I thought he was truly intending to be.

“Look at the little gasp you made,” he teases. “You like it when I handle you. Would you like to handle me back? Would you like to fight me? God knows, I would _love_ to struggle with you.”

“Please, please don't,” I whisper as his fingers move even higher.

“Then kiss me and I shall let you go. The longer you're undecided about what to do, the more chance Edward will find us. The man is already incensed. He might even become murderous.”

He has me firmly in his clutches in more ways than one. I have no choice. I lean up and give him what he wants but he doesn't let me pull away afterwards. He deepens it until I'm forced to either respond or suffocate.

There are footsteps coming down the corridor and I frantically push him away with great effort.

“Stop!” I plead.

Miraculously he does, returning to his position of tending my injury from the floor just as Edward barrels in. I believe I look sufficiently distressed that the scene is passable.

“I....are you alright?” Edward cautiously approaches.

“She's fine,” Loki stands up with the bowl. “I'll leave you two alone.”

Edward sits next to me before sighing, watching Loki disappear into the corridor, “We're leaving tonight. I don't care if you walk your feet bloody. I will not stay another second here. In fact, I shall steal the carriage and drive us away. Tomorrow I shall send for the priest. We'll be married within the day.”

“And the previous deal?”

“You hit the target after hitting me. A year is what I ask of you. If I father any children, you will not keep them away from me. Understood?”

“Yes, Ed.”

“Go change. You will not take dinner with us. I will have food ready for you to eat in the carriage. I do not want you around that snake any longer than necessary.”

“Be safe,” I get up.

“You don't truly care about that but I will be,” he nods.

As I pace in my room, I search for any kind of passageway or hidden opening so I can block it off but my fingers skip over nothing. It's fruitless.

I'm about to sit on the bed when a pair of hands grip me from behind, one hand over my mouth and the other around my chest.

“It's rather tiresome trying to shake Edward, you know,” Loki says in my ear. “But I was listening at the door of the library. Stealing my carriage, hmm? Very bold. I didn't think he had the fire for that sort of thing.”

“Please don't be angry. We didn't mean any offence.”

“Oh I know _you_ didn't. _He_ mostly definitely did. He doesn't like me very much, does he? No matter. Take the carriage tonight.”

“Why?” I'm mistrustful.

“I'm bored of having him in my home and you appear to have quite the streak for self destruction if you continue to think he's a good match for you.”

“I only have to endure him for a year. How long would I have to endure _you_ for, Loki?” I spit back.

“However long you wanted me but I think you'd want to stay when you realise I can free you, that I can pull pleasure from you, that I will celebrate you,” his mouth is softly kissing my neck now and despite myself, I shudder a little. “If you must leave, let me give you a parting gift. Edward had his fun with my maid, you deserve something as well.”

“I don't...” but my words are cut off as his fingers brush lightly over my exposed chest before dipping between the fabric and the skin.

It was humiliating how I whimpered when he teased my nipple, sending shockwaves through my body. It was very clear that his prowess was no empty boast and the way he coaxed the deep ache between my legs was like the finest violinist playing pizzicato.

“Now tell me you don't want more,” I could feel the grin as his mouth was at my cheek.

“I don't want more. Let go of me,” my firmest tone was wavering and decidedly unconvincing.

“Such lies,” Loki chuckles. “Such flimsy little lies. I don't believe you, darling so I'll give you what you really want and you'd better hope your fiancé doesn't hear if he comes by.”

“No, please!”

He was a lot stronger than I was and was able to keep me in place as he hiked the length of the skirt up, finding the undergarments and delving within. Clamping my thighs together did little and his fingers soon found their target.

I kept struggling but it was difficult to keep my wits as he held me tightly and circled the little bud that sparked such a fire in me. I didn't want to like it. I didn't. This wasn't right.

“I can hear the change in your breathing,” he's plainly amused. “Don't fight it. There's no reason to fight it. Just enjoy yourself.”

“Please,” but it's becoming distorted in the meaning.

Was I begging for freedom or release?

He's not even holding me tightly any more, sure of his capture. That was until footsteps came down the corridor and I heard Edward's muttered complaints.

“Shhhh,” Loki whispers, caging my mouth with his hand. “Keep quiet now.”

His fingers moved faster, frenzied even as he evidently was determined I finish just as Edward reached his bedroom. His plan was going to work as the knot coiled tighter and tighter.

There was a knock at the door just as I reached the peak, writhing pathetically in Loki's grip as he stifled the moans to barely anything.

“My dear, all will be set for tonight. I'll wake you in the early hours,” Edward calls through the door. “Have you packed a few items? Take some of his dresses in case you need spares.”

Loki removes his hand and I try to calm my jangled nerves, to ignore the wave of drowsiness and heaviness in the pit of my stomach.

“I will pack,” my voice tremors.

“What's going on in there?” Edward catches the strange tone. “I'm coming in.”

But Loki has already slipped away by the time my fiancé burst in. Unfortunately my condition was not easy to hide.

“What have you been doing?” Edward eyes me.

“I....”

“Taking your pleasures yourself?” he runs me back into the wall. “Am I to understand that I have held myself back whilst you attend to your own needs? Do you know how close I have come to just taking you? I know you're despoiled but you've been flaunting yourself like an innocent lady and yet here I find you.”

“I haven't!” I protest but I feel him roughly yanking the dress up and underwear down.

There's no denying the slickness as his uncaring fingers probe deeply, hurting me in the process. I was deeply afraid as his lip curled with his discovery.

“I won't wait any longer,” Edward snarls, reaching for his trousers.

I panic, unable to endure two assaults on my person so soon after the other. I hit him across the face, nails slightly raking at his cheek.

For a moment I thought he would strike me back, his eyes flashed with anger so brightly but he just left the room without a backwards glance.

I slumped to the floor and remained there for the longest time.

**

I awoke, still propped against the wall as I heard the sound of horses whinnying loudly.

I rushed the window, seeing down below that Edward was trying to leave without me. He was already in the drivers' seat and trying to wrangle the unruly horses into going.

“You bastard!” I bang on the glass, infuriated that he would abandon me.

“Men are very prideful creatures, aren't they?” Loki's voice from behind me. “I don't think he took kindly to your rejection.”

“Did you have something to do with this?” I whirl around, incensed.

“I did nothing,” he holds out his arms plaintively. “This was all Mr Lyle's doing. I am sorry, my lady. You can still reach him if you want. The horses obey nobody but my driver.”

“I don't want to. I'll kill him if I do,” I return to staring at my traitorous fiancé who still hasn't managed to get the carriage going. “Let him get out of my sight.”

“Oh I'll give him a different sight,” I'm pressed against the floor length window, pinned there.

“What are you doing?!”  
“Showing him what a mistake he's making,” comes the rasped reply as my bodice is ripped open.

He makes short work of my clothing until my bare skin is being chilled by the glass and I am completely exposed for anyone to see should they wish to look up.

“Don't worry, my maid will make sure he glances our way at the appropriate time,” comes the dark chuckle.

His cock is pressing for entrance, eased by the mess he had created earlier and with a low groan, he seats himself in me as I try to escape. I can feel by the heat of him that he's completely bare too.

“So tight,” he purrs, licking up the shell of my ear. “The way you grip me...oh I shall enjoy you immensely.”

He pulled my hands above my head, trapping my wrists in one whilst grabbing my hip tightly with the other. Now he had free reign to drive hard and I stared right into the face of Edward below as I opened my eyes, seeing his stricken face. He was half caught between fury and appreciation for finally seeing me disrobed.

Then he bolted back into the house.  
“Stop it! He's coming in!” I cry. “He'll murder us both!”

“No,” Loki ruts particularly hard. “You will stay here until I'm done with you. Don't worry, you'll get something out of this arrangement too.”

He changed the angle of his thrust and I made a pathetic mewl as he caressed a spot deep within me that felt so wonderful despite the circumstances.

“There we are,” he coos. “What a pretty sound.”

And I made it again and again as he honed in on what was making my knees weak until I felt a different pressure build, deeper and more encompassing until I let the pleasure take me once more, just as Edward was trying to barge the door open, screaming his head off.

“You belong to me, do you understand?” Loki bites at my neck. “Enough of playing games. I have you at last.”

With a final deep thrust that had me standing on the tips of my toes, he spent himself inside me. In an instant, he'd withdrawn, grabbing something from the bed nearby as Edward finally breaks open the door with his revolver bared, the wood splintering.

Running full pelt as he was, he couldn't stop his momentum as he stumbled straight onto the waiting rapier that lodged itself in his throat. I watched with horror as the blood burbled around the wound before Loki pulled the sword free and then a torrent sprang forth, staining the white shirt red until, with a ghastly wet sound, he collapsed onto the carpet, twitching horribly.

“Mildred!” Loki calls and a minute later the chambermaid arrives who seems decidedly unphased by the tableau in front of her. “Get Thomas and take this body out of here. Clean the carpets. We shall be retiring to my room now.”

“Very good Mr Laufeyson,” Mildred nods before scuttling away.

“And now you,” Loki drags me away from Edward's body into the corridor and then along to his room.

It was darker than the others, greens and golds again and I realised with a start that I'd been wearing his colours the whole time I'd been here. No doubt another part of his game.

“How does it feel to be a widow?” he asks, sitting in the armchair, splayed as he was without a care in the world.

“A...what?”

“A widow. See on the table.”

On the table in question was a piece of paper, a marriage certificate. It had Edward's signature on it.

“I don't understand,” I breathe.

“The letter he sent for a new carriage, I intercepted it. I forged the signature on the certificate. You now have his inheritance and estate. The official story is that you were found by vagabonds on the road and unfortunately Edward passed in defence of yourself but I was able to save you. You never needed him to bolster your family's finances. I did try to tell you. He really was an odious man.”

“And you're any better? Manipulative? Revelling in people's misfortune?” I stand my ground.

“Finally the lioness emerges,” he claps his hands. “I'm going to have such wonderful fun with you. We're going to be very rich indeed.”

“We?”

“Yes, _we_ ,” he stands up, taking my jaw in his hand. “Because don't deny you loved every minute of our dalliance and I shall break you apart to put you back together again until you admit it. Get on the bed, my darling. It's time we start our life together. The priest is already sent for and should be with us tomorrow. Oh don't look at me that way. You'll have anything you could ever ask for here. All you have to do is drop the facade, the politeness. Give me the rawest version of yourself. You'll come to love me in the end.”

“What if I slit your throat while you're asleep?” I snarl, pushing his hand away.

“The thought is starting a flame again,” he laughs and I can see he's growing hard a second time. “Do it if you want to but first, I'm going to properly defile you. I think you'll rather like what I have in mind.”

And when I'm thrown onto the bed, when I'm cresting for the fourth time in a row so my mind has completely gone, when he's inside me once again pushing for a fifth, I know it will be difficult to escape this man's clutches. He was a master in the art of manipulation of both my body and my circumstances.

A snake that had me firmly in its coils with its fangs upon my neck.


End file.
